Toa Rheka: vhalynVIRUS
by Chainsaw Demigoddess
Summary: Six Matoran. A thousand possible paths to choose. Only one of them leads to a happy ending, and Sanry, Makaia, Lhyran, Xahany, Miran, and Cei are determined to find it- for the good of their island home. T for safety, Full summary inside. R&R is tastyplz.
1. Chapter 1

Toa Rheka: vhalyn.VIRUS

**Summary: When six Matoran are called to the Toa Suva, they know full well what they have been chosen for. What they didn't foresee is the deadly Vhalyn virus being dropped into the Suva and corrupting their transformations. Now they must come to terms with their new jobs as Toa, their mission, and the strange new powers they have been given. **

**Warnings: Contains OC pairings, mild violence, swearing, and other content that may offend. If you are offended by this work of Fanfiction, please do not shout it. Keep it civil.**

**Yep. Another one from ChainDemi, this time set in the Toa-Metru era. The reason the genders and elements have been messed up and one of the fundamental laws of Bionicleverse broken is because this story is not my idea. I'm just writing it. The original idea for Toa Rheka: vhalyn.VIRUS is (c) to my brother.**

**Please don't eat me. TT. I'm still young and terrified of the mirror.**

Toa Rheka: vhalyn.VIRUS: Prologue.

_Anyone who is anyone knows the legend of the scientist-Toa Vhalyn. She experimented constantly with the bodies and souls of Matoran, Toa and Rahi, dead or alive, usually with their permission. At last, as her youth began to fade, she made a breakthrough in her discovery of a chemical that changed the element of the Toa to something that reflected their soul. _

_However, someone corrupted the chemical and this lead to it becoming a menace- a Toa exposed to it who wasn't strong enough to withstand the power became completely insane. Other Toa were possessed by strange spirits. All the Toa, regardless of their strength of character, acquired volatile new powers, ones that, if not properly managed, lead to the downfall of almost all the Island Circle. Only about five islands lived through the disaster, of hundreds._

_The virus fell into the hands of an organisation known as the Disciples of Chaos and has not appeared since. All sincerely hope that it will not affect the remaining islands and the few that rebuilt themselves afterwards in the years to come._

_Little did they know the virus would affect the lives of six Matoran so drastically their home island would never see "Unity, Duty, Destiny" or Toa-hood the same._

_Such is the tale of the Toa Vhalyn. _

-vhalyn.VIRUS-

"Sanriak. You have a visitor."

The chilly voice was expected- Amahh of Ko-Rheka was a Ko-Matoran, after all, and the cold words were a front her daughter Sanriak saw through immediately. "Yes, Mother. I'm coming." She called back, her tone slightly less chilly, but still clipped and restrained. The Ko-Matoran got up off her floor- cluttered with musical instruments, sheet music, and technical drawings.

However, the visitor made her jaw immediately drop, her blank façade dropping immediately to reveal an incredulous yet pleased expression. "Nimir!" she exclaimed joyfully, before she got her emotions under control and controlled her furious blush. Nimir wasn't allowed to know that she'd held a torch for him for three years, and she had no intention of letting him know.

The Le-Matoran chronicler, predictably, was totally oblivious. "It's wonderful-lovely to visit-see you again, Sanry, but it's only to deliver-give you this. The wise-Turaga told me to. I do wonder-ask why, though. I am not a courier." He dumped a wrapped parcel into her hands, then turned and skipped down the road, whistling. Sanry stared blankly after him.

-vhalyn.VIRUS-

"There you are, Akilini-head courier-messenger! I've been wait-looking for you for nearly four hours, you know."

"Oh, Nimir, I am truly sorry! I have been running around like a maniac all day, delivering messages and parcels in Onu-Rheka!" Makaia of Po-Rheka cried out in dismay, twisting her hands together in the picture of abashed apology.

Nimir couldn't help himself. He smirked at the difference between the calm and collected Sanriak, and the emotional, open-as-a-book Makaia. She didn't notice, ranting about her own stupidity until she realised something and started, eyes widening. "This is not a social visit, is it? Otherwise you would have come another day…"

"Right-true. The Turaga asked me to give you this. Don't deliver it by mistake, It's precious-rare or something." Nimir handed her the package. She weighed it and whistled. "Heavy." She commented, putting it into the side-pocket of her backpack.

The Chronicler nodded. "Two down, four to go." He commented, before walking past her, as though he'd simply stopped the Hau-wearing courier to have an innocent chat. Makaia stared after him, blinking. "What was that about, hmm?" she asked herself, before running in the opposite direction to deliver more messages.

-vhalyn.VIRUS-

Lhyran twisted the wire he was holding deftly, folding it back in on itself, until it formed a slightly wonky Kakama. He was on break, thankfully- he wouldn't be called back to work for at least another hour. That was why he was surprised when Ren, one of his fellow apprentices, tapped him on the shoulder.

"Is break really over this soon?" he asked sceptically, putting down the wire. The Onu-Matoran shrugged. "Nimir wants to see you. Is that all right?" he asked, sounding slightly apologetic. "Yes, that's fine. I'll go see him, if no-one minds."

Leaving the wire with a regretful glance, the red figure tramped down the stairs to the door. "About time, fire-spitter. Do you labour-work on the last-top floor of the forge?" the Chronicler asked cheerily, handing Lhyran a package. "It's not a Kanoka disk; otherwise I wouldn't be act-playing courier. Do not make a kanohi mask out of it."

Lhyran blinked and nearly dropped the lump of brown cloth Nimir had given him out of sheer surprise. "What…" he began, bewildered, but Nimir had already gone. Sighing, Lhyran lugged the package back to where he'd been sitting and, using more wire, began to shape a body for the wire-mask he'd made.

-vhalyn.VIRUS-

"Miss Xahany?"

Xahany turned and scowled prettily at the Chronicler. "I am not letting you pilot, Nimir, cute though you are. She's brand new and not up to your questionable driving skills." She snapped, straightening her Miru. Nimir looked put-out. "It's quick-fast. But that's not the cause-reason." He said, sounding slightly sulky. Xahany's face took on an alarmed look "That older sister of mine hasn't hurt herself, has she?" she asked weakly.

The Le-Matoran shook his head. "Makaia is fine. I saw her earlier, she hasn't broken anything." He said truthfully. "I had to give her one of these odd-strange packages too." The Chronicler added as an afterthought. Xahany looked troubled. "I hate to say this, Nimir, but this really bothers me. Why…never mind. Should I get Ary to give you a ride back to Le-Rheka?"

"I'm good-fine; Onu-Rheka's only a short walk away." Nimir said, cheerful. "And then to sing-song Le-Rheka!" He gave her the parcel and walked off, whistling merrily. Xahany went back to scrubbing the older of her two boats, thoughtful.

She couldn't see the future, but she didn't like the shape of that package. Even cushioned with an overdone amount of cloth, it looked suspiciously like the Mata Nui representation stone…But she could thin about that later.

-vhalyn.VIRUS-

Miran of Onu-Rheka turned away from the hammer he was bending back into its proper shape to stare blankly at the bright green figure hurtling down the tunnel, a slightly curious look on his otherwise unreadable face. "Miran, hey! Haven't seen you for a while, how are you?"

The miner blinked slowly, but otherwise there was no response. "Anyway, Miran, the Turaga wanted me to give you this." Nimir added, feeling unsettled by the younger male's prolonged silence. "I think it could-might be precious-rare or something."

He was rewarded by the Onu-Matoran's eyes widening slightly, but otherwise there was no response. "..."

"Uh..."

"Do you need a Ussal Crab back to Le-Rheka?"

"MATA NUI YOU CAN TALK AFTER ALL!"

Nimir stared in open astonishment. "Ahari owes me twenty widgets now!" he exclaimed happily, waving his arms around. Miran looked nonplussed. "Of course I talk. I spoke to you that time with the Nui-Jaga and the bowl of cream." he muttered, sitting down on a rock. "Oh, yeah. That. Anyway, I've gotta leave-go. Bye!"

Miran raised a hand and began "But you didn't answer my…" but Nimir had already left.

-vhalyn.VIRUS-

Nimir sighed happily as he fell out of the lift into Le-Rheka. Nice though travelling was, it was still good to be in his home-village. The last package was sitting in his hand- he knew he wouldn't have to look for the owner. He knew her all too well for that. True to form, after barely three seconds of standing outside the lift, Cei of Le-Rheka had emerged and pounced on him.

"Nimir! Just standing there looking like a Akilini-head, what do you name-call yourself other than an FOOL-IDIOT! What happened to 'Hello", has that fallen out of use?" Cei demanded, crossing her arms and glaring. "You should be ashamed of yourself!"

"Oh, yes, there you are, Cei, I was watch-looking for you. The Turaga asked me to give you this thing."

Cei took the bundle and stared at it curiously. "Imma going to unwrap it." She announced, then sat down, unwrapping the cloth as she went. "Fwee, there's a lot of packaging, what a waste. Hmmm. Oh…aaaaaaaiiiiii?" Cei shook off the last of the packaging and held up the contents. "Ah-ah-aaaaaaaaaah?" she squeaked, eyes wide.

Nimir prised Cei's fingers apart and stared at what had once been a large-ish brown package. "What…" he began, then stared at Cei, realisation of the task he had unwittingly carried out dawning.

-vhalyn.VIRUS-

In Ko-Rheka, a student let out a stream of most unladylike words in sheer shock. Her name was Sanriak.

In Po-Rheka, a young courier keeled over in a dead faint. Her name was Makaia.

In Ta-Rheka, a senior apprentice shouted in surprise and dropped a hot wire on his foot. His name was Lhyran.

In Ga-Rheka, a boat-pilot accidentally slopped water over her boat's motor. Her name was Xahany.

In Onu-Rheka, a miner slipped and fell nearly 10 feet, landing unharmed but in shock. His name was Miran.

In Le-Rheka, an acrobat let out a resounding shriek. Her name was Cei.

It was clear to them all what they had been chosen for me. None of them knew what was going to happen. Just as well, they would have thrown the Toa-stones in the sea if they had.


	2. Chapter 2

Toa Rheka-

**Heya, Chainsaw Demigoddess here with chapter two. I'm sorry it took so long! (over a year!) Although, I'm not sure if anyone's reading anyway…Love it, hate it, eat it, use it as toilet paper (don't you "ew" me, I'm being opinionated!) I DON'T CARE K? But I shall POST it and if you have read this far, be proud. Or should I? I dunno, but things get a bit weird here. I lost chapter two when my compy had a spaz so this is a rewrite. Happy reading.**

-

The first thing Lhyran was aware of when he regained consciousness was that everything seemed smaller, and when he tried to move his legs they didn't obey. Then he realised his eyes were shut and opened them.

Makaia, Sanriak, Miran, Cei, and Xahany were gone. In their places were five- oh Mata Nui- TOA.

Toa weren't supposed to have a symbol scored into their masks, that's for sure. Especially not the symbol of the Vhalyn Virus. He stood up shakily, and felt his own mask. The same lines were scored into it, forming an uneven diamond with the bottom two lines overextending. The brown Toa he assumed was Makaia had hers stretch further, over her eyes.

(the Vhalyn Virus symbol is shaped like turned clockwise by 90 degrees.)

Then he realised the lines were bleeding. He cursed and stumbled backwards. Someone grabbed his elbow and hauled him to his feet. The Onu-Matoran Miran, probably.

Lhyran dimly registered someone leaning over him, waving a hand in front of his face, before consciousness left him again.

_Hello, Lhyran, Toa of Metal._

-

"Miran, put him down. He is probably out from shock, like Cei." Makaia nodded towards the green Toa lying in a corner, her Kakama mask slightly askew. "Having such little base element- stone, fire, water, et cetera, as a Matoran is fine, but having the same amount of base elemental power as a Toa and having the gap filled with an entirely new power is…unpleasant."

Miran blinked at her, then obeyed, backing away from the two comatose Toa and from Makaia. The smaller Toa knew that is was partially fear- seeing one of your teammates panic and then another put a hand on her forehead and send her to sleep must have been odd.

Silence reigned for a long time, broken only by the odd snore from Cei and the mingled breathing of the Toa.

Then two sets of footsteps, one pattering quickly, the other slower and accompanied by the steady clack of a wooden staff against the steps.

Chronicler Nimir and Turaga Mhaai descended the staircase quickly, the dusty-blue of the Turaga accompanied by Nimir's bright green. "Asp has been here." The Turaga commented, looking at the Suva. Sanriak blinked- how had she not noticed the six words now emblazoned on the side of the Suva.

"A…S…P…W…A…S…H…E…R…E, full-stop. B…E…V…E…R..Y…A…F…R…A…I…D." Miran read out, speaking for the first time. Xahany frowned. "Asp was here. Be very afraid. How come you had to spell it out, but didn't register the meaning?"

Miran looked down, his green eyes turning dull with shame. "I...have trouble. The letters…are fine…it's just the reading of them together. My teacher used to say I was detail person, not a big-picture person…but that doesn't change the fact I can't read properly."

A groggy voice sounded from the corner, startling everyone. "Well, my teacher for forging used to say I'd never be able to do mask or complex weaponry because I was a big-picture thinker. Typically, there'll be a mixture of big-picture and detail thinkers in this team. So if we follow the principles of Unity, Duty and Destiny, it shouldn't matter…"

"Thank you, Lhyran." The Turaga said crisply, finding a chair and sitting on it. "It was kind of you to wake up just for your old Turaga."

Lhyran's eyes snapped into focus. "Uwaaaargh! Sorry, ma'am, I just sorta passed out…and…um." He scrambled to his feet, then nudged Cei with his foot. The younger Toa rolled over and swatted at his foot. "I prefer my food when it isn't quick-fast and doesn't wind-fly" she mumbled.

"She sleeps like a child." Miran remarked. "Out like a light."

Cei chose that moment to roll over, open her eyes, catch sight of the Chronicler and then pull a face. "Rouse-wake me when it's over…"

-

"I assume you want an explanation for this. And I have one. Toa Vhalyn, as you know, created the virus with the intention of finding a way to restore her lover's diminishing powers. She was unaware of the actual effects of this virus until a captive rahkshi fell in the vat and became a Toa. That Toa is Asp, a member of the Chaos-cult. The rest of the story is unrecorded, but Vhalyn was never seen again and the virus was unleashed on the islands." The Turaga leaned back, finished, and waited for the response.

The six Toa exchanged glances. "How stupid. You can't fight what's meant to happen. She brought this on us through her own stupidity." Xahany snarled.

Sanry shook her head. "It's a well known fact that love can drive one to desperate measures. I do not think she was right, but I think her actions were done on impulse and out of desperation. Therefore, we cannot judge her for her actions as if one must judge someone's character, do it when they are calm and thinking straight."

There was a short silence while everyone computed Sanry's words.

Makaia cleared her throat. "All in favour of voting Sanry leader?"

She raised her hand and then looked at the others expectantly. Miran's hand joined hers, then Lhyran's. Cei blinked, shrugged, then raised her hand as well. Nimir paused, unsure if his vote counted, then raised his hand as well.

Xahany looked around, scowled, then thrust her hand up into the air as well. She didn't like Sanriak, not at all, but then again she didn't really like anyone all that much and the white Toa (who, she noted, appeared to have gained several contrasting black parts) seemed the least unstable candidate.

"Are you sure? Don't rush into any rash decisions." Sanry advised, using the concern as a cover for her surprise.

Silence. She sighed. "So you are sure. Right. Please go back to your villages and we will meet back here in three days time to report the goings-on in our villages and any suspicious activity. Matoran, rahi- even if you notice or someone else notices you yourself behaving strangely. Goodbye."

The newly-made Toa dispersed.

Within Makaia's mind, something shifted.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER. I feel kinda bad picking on Makaia...she's by far the nicest Toa Rheka (or are they actually named that?)**

**I'm sorry, I haven't updated in a horrendously long time and I feel terribly guilty but I do have two original fiction novels that take priority and my homework.**


End file.
